diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Floreanna
[[Benutzer Diskussion:Floreanna/Archiv|'Archiv']] Hier befinden sich die alten Diskussionsbeiträge (zwecks Übersichtlichkeit) für eMail-Muffel aus reiner Vorsicht und weil ich deine Ordnung dort kenne, schau mal in deinen Posteingang *zwinker* Ganndor 07:38, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) treulose RL-Tomate Du schreibst ja nix mehr? Wie soll man da auf dem laufenden über seine Mitspieler sein? Schreibt eigentlich Jula nicht? Wäre schade, wenn sie diese Eigenschaft weder von ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater geerbt hat? *zwinker* Ganndor 11:55, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So ists fein... nicht immer all die schönen Geschichten für dich behalten... wenn man mehrere Seiten einer Geschichte liest, wird diese erst richtig rund. Und da wir jetzt schon zu dritt schreiben, macht das ja schon fast mehr Spass, als das ganze ingame zu erleben... Hach... *lächelt breit und setzt dann schnell wieder seine kalte Maske auf* Floreanna, unsere Geschichte, wird wohl ewig gehen? *geht lachend von der Seite* Ganndor 07:45, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) neue RP-Aktivität? Huhu Schneckche.... ich war die letzte Zeit etwas im RL-Stress. Vielleicht schaffe ich es heute online... wenn nicht, dann aber bald wieder. Jedenfalls hatte ich die Idee, dass man mal als etwas Abwechslung PVE und RP vereinen könnte? Ich würde mit Ganni gerne mal etwas in der Drachenöde leveln. Die Questreihe http://wowdata.buffed.de/?q=12282 fände ich da ganz passend, denn es ist a) geschichtsträchtig *g* und b) hat es mit seinen "Freunden" den Roten zu tun. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dir ja auch mal versuchen was einfallen zu lassen, wie wir die beiden im RP zu diesem Auftrag bekommen. LG Ganndor 10:08, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :nur die Ruhe *zwinkert* RL hat ja immer Vorrang und so hab ich auch Zeit über die Beziehung der Beiden nach zu denken *g* Ich hatte Dir ja schon angekündigt, dass ich auch etwas Neues im Sinn habe und Deine Idee kommt mir gelegen und ist nahezu deckungsgleich *grinst* Flori sieht die Beziehung ja eh ziemlich perspektivlos, wenn Ganndor der friedliebende Diplomat bleibt. Sie will ihn ja als Kämpfer formen und in ihm auch einen solchen sehen. Sie ist dem Argentumkreuzzug seit dem Geisseleinfall ja auch noch immer verhaftet und würde natürlich nichts lieber wollen, als Ganndor ebenfalls in diese Richtung zu schubsen und dazu muss er natürlich raus in den Kampf.. ergo leveln *g* Möglichkeiten dahin zu gelangen, haben wir auch ne Menge, ohne dass es von vornherein ein Auftrag sein müsste. Da, wo die Questreihe anfängt ist ja die 7. Legion stationiert, ergo theoretisch auch Reinhold zu finden, der immer noch Floris Idealbild eines Kämpfers entspricht und Ganndor so sein sollte, wie er.. zumindest ein bischen *gg*. Dann ist da Alexstrasza selbst im Wyrmruhtempel und die Quests darum herum, von der Flori glaubt, dass sie eine Art Basis-und Versorgungsstation für den Argentumkreuzzug noch weiter im Norden bilden, was sie Ganndor natürlich liebend gern etwas schmackhafter machen würde *gg* Und dann sind ja da auch noch Ganndors und Floris eigene Erfahrungen in Sternenruh, mit dem ewigen Versprechen, das sie sich dort geleistet haben und das in Floris Augen etwas zu mysthisch angehaucht war, um Ganndor nicht auch zeigen zu wollen, was die Elfen da wirklich treiben... mit der Waffe in der Hand und nicht nur mit cenarischen Kräutersalben und Natur-heile-heile-Beschwörungen *g* Also im Kontext: Wenn Du Flori die Möglichkeit lässt, Ganndor zu zeigen, wos lang geht, zeig ich Dir wos langgeht *lacht* LG Floreanna 12:18, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :: Jawohl Chefe... So in etwa hatte ich mir das ja auch gedacht. Ganni ist eh seit dem Zwischenfall in der Vergangenheit zu mehr Kämpfer geworden, als er war Ganndor 15:38, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Flori is back Floreanna ist wieder auf der Charseite. Gwy hat aufgeräumt mit Chars, die nicht mehr gespielt werden und sie hatte wohl gedacht, Flori wäre Geschichte. Kann eben mal passieren. Habs rückgängig gemacht. LG Ganndor 09:00, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :danke Dir..puh... da bin ich aber froh.. hab mich ja tatsächlich auch vermisst *hihi* Floreanna 09:27, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::äh... ich muss nochmal nerven *schäm* bei der Vorlage "Char:Menschen" isse zwar jetzt wieder drin, aber noch nicht bei der Kategorie Frauen *schnief* Isse noch irgendwo durchs Raster gefallen? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung. Tut mir doch sowas nich an *gg* Floreanna 09:33, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::erledigt *grinst* Das kostet dich aber was... *kicher* Ganndor 10:01, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ganni is back ich denke, dass ich heute abend mal wieder mit Ganni reinschnei, soweit es mein Sohn erlaubt *zwinker* LG Ganndor 09:32, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hasi, Sorry, dass ich gestern nicht kommen konnte. Der Kleine hatte ziemliches Bauchweh. Vlt. schaffe ich es heute ja. Wenn, komme ich zwischen 20.30 und 21.30 online. Wenn ich dann nicht da bin, wirds nix. Bis dahin habe ich dir hier was zum Lesen und Mitschreiben hinterlassen. LG Ganndor 09:19, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bloggen Ich warte immer noch auf die "Gegendarstellung" und v.a. den Teil aus Theramore *gg* Bis heut abend. Ganndor 06:17, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::hehe, Du kannst ja richtig ungeduldig sein, aber brav wie ich bin, hab ichs zusamengefasst, wenn ich wohl auch noch 5 Seiten mehr dazu hätte schreiben können *hust* Die liebe Zeit! *gg*, aber immerhin haben wir ein Date heute abend .. hoffe ich *lacht* .. bis nachher also in Sturmwind ;-) Floreanna 11:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::uiuiuiui.... *über die Lektüre herfall* Dann mal bis nachher Schnucki *gg* Ganndor 14:23, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Wiki bebildern Da wir so fleissig schreiben, dachte ich, es sollte dazu auch eine Sammlung an Bildern geben, nicht? Da werden Erinnerungen wach *lacht* Guckst du [[Gallery Flori|'hier']]. -Der (geschmolzene) Eisberg alias (Ganndor 15:19, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC)) uiuiuiuiui... so lange kennen sich die Beiden doch schon? *staunt*. Eine tolle Idee bei so langer Treue :-)) (Naja, kein Wunder bei der Frau und DER Gaderobe.. wenn Kleider zu Waffen werden *kichert und rennt lachend weg*) LG dat Hexchen Floreanna 09:28, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Huhu Mausi, kann ich leider auch nix machen. Das ist ein Wiki-Problem und muss zentral von der Wiki gelöst werden x-( Ganndor 14:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aufräumarbeiten Habe mal eben diese Seite etwas aufgeräumt. Ganndor 09:28, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ein Abend mit Floreanna Offlinezeit Gibt es eigentlich einen RP-Grund, den Ganni einbauen kann, warum Flo jetzt 2 Wochen nicht da ist? LG Ganndor 09:28, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich schreibe noch immer am letzten Mittwoch *gg* keine Zeit, keine Zeit *grml* und ja, eigentlich wollte ich es so regeln, dass sie allein verreist und zwar in den Teufelswald, so von wegen ihrer Magie, Verderbnis, Kaldorei und so. Ich bin auch diese Woche noch da und hoffe Dir noch einiges an Überraschung zu hinterlassen, besonders was den rothaarigen Magier, Sida und Jack Fletscher angeht. Vielleicht magst Du auch die 14 Tage dann wieder mit einem Tagebuch überbrücken oder einem gesammelten Briefwechsel, um den Gedankenaustausch aufrecht zu erhalten? :-)) LG Floreanna 09:58, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::oder, wenn ich die Namen lese, gleich wieder verdrängen? *ängstlich guckt* Na, vielleicht sehen wir uns dann heute noch ingame... komme sicher heute zu gewohnt "frühen" Zeiten online *zwinker* -Der Eisberg (Ganndor 10:03, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC))